liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Gomez
Joseph Dave "Joe" Gomez (born 23 May 1997) is an English footballer who plays as a defender for Liverpool Liverpool career In the summer of 2015, there were rumours that Liverpool, among other top English clubs were in the hunt for the talented young Gomez. On 20 June 2015, it was announced that Gomez had signed for the club for a reported fee of £3,500,000 with add ons. The centre back said "It's a dream come true. It's a bit surreal and it hasn't really hit me yet. But I'm buzzing and just excited to get started." On 14 July 2015, Gomez made his Reds debut, starting at right back and playing the first 45 minutes in a 4-0 win over the Thailand Premier League XI. On the same day, it was confirmed that Gomez was to wear the number 12 shirt at Anfield, last worn by Victor Moses. He then started the next game against Brisbane Roar, this time at left back, where he seemed to excel and received a lot of praise for his performance. After the game, Brendan Rodgers said "Seeing him, in particular close at hand and his personality – he’ll be staying, he’ll get games." "He’s only 18 years of age, but seeing him play at left-back for the first time, he looked an outstanding athlete and a really good footballer. I’ve seen him at centre-half and at right-back, but I wanted to see him at left-back – and I thought he was outstanding." On 9 August 2015, Gomez made his competitive debut for the club, starting at left back in a 1-0 win at Stoke. Gomez picked up the assist for Philippe Coutinho's long range winner. On 12 September 2015, Gomez started against Manchester United at Old Trafford, and showed his inexperience by giving away a penalty, which was scored to give United a two goal lead. The game finished 3-1 to the home side. On 14 October 2015, it was confirmed that Gomez had suffered a torn ACL while on England duty, and was to be potentially ruled out for the rest of the season. During the summer of 2016, Gomez' recovery took a set back when he picked up an unrelated achilles injury, ruling him out for further months. In November 2016, Gomez returned to action, making appearances at centre-back for the U23s. On 8 January 2017, Gomez made his first team return, starting in a 0-0 draw with Plymouth in the FA Cup. On 12 August 2017, Gomez made his first Premier League appearance in almost two years, coming on as a late subtitle in a 3-3 draw with Watford. A week later, he made his first start of the season, playing at right-back in a 1-0 win over Crystal Palace. On 14 October, Gomez was named man-of-the-match in a 0-0 draw against Manchester United, putting in a fantastic display at right-back, and almost assisting Emre Can for what would have been the winner. In November his fine performances earned Gomez his first England cap. After some notable mistakes leading to goals, Gomez was usurped as first choice right-back with Trent Alexander-Arnold coming into form. On 12 August 2018, Gomez started on the opening day win over West Ham, partnering Virgil van Dijk at centre-back in a 4-0 win. He kept his place in the following two games, keeping clean-sheets against both Crystal Palace and Brighton. In his next appearance, he was named Liverpool's man-of-the-match in a 2-1 win over Leicester City. Stats Category:Current Players Category:Defenders